


My Barista

by superfandomqueen



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barista AU sorta, Dates, F/M, Fluff, barista, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: "I think you'd make a very sexy vampire."





	My Barista

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my very first fanfics ever. I am so glad that I've gotten better since than.

”I think you’d be a sexy vampire,” Y/N said, chuckling under her breath.

“Thanks. I guess,” I responded. I know you’re wondering how I ended up talking about how I could possibly end up talking how sexy of a vampire I would make, with the most amazing and beautiful person I know whose name happens to be Y/N Y/L/N.

Well……

~~ 

“The usual, I presume?”  Y/N asked, she has beautiful (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) pulled up in a messy bun, (Y/E/C) lined with black winged eyeliner, lip gloss, wearing an Avengers t-shirt, wash-out blue jeans, and black Nike runners.

“Yes. Thanks,” I reply. I see her every morning when I stop for coffee at Starbucks.

“Right, Carmel frap, coming right up. How is school coming along?” Y/N said, smiling at me. _Oh, right. Did I tell you my name? Schist! It’s…Um, right it’s Parker. Peter Parker. That’s my name._

“It’s coming.” I answer, leg jumping slightly, glancing around –checking out what’s happening-, half-smile playing on my lips.

“Ha. That bad, are the finals coming up?” Y/N asked

“Yeah, they are. I’ve been busy studying a lot lately.” Rolling my shoulders, I checked what the other people in the room - and searched for possible threats- and entrances. _Gosh, they are **stiff**._

“Not doing any other mysterious and secret activities then?” Head snapped up to look at her, seeing her face wearing her signature smirk. Catching my eye and sending me a sly wink. _Surely, she doesn’t know I’m Spider-Man!_

“Jeez, man, you may have to learn how to a joke.” She said reassuring me -sort of- since she saw my freaked out look. “Here’s your drink.”

“Thanks. Uh,” Grabbing the cup, gulping, “Would you like to go out with me?” _Holy shit! I just asked her out! What if she says no? What if-_

“I’d love too. And I think you could use a break from your studying to relax for a moment.” _Oh, thank god. I was freaking panic there for a minute, but that_ _doesn’t mean she’d want me as a boyfriend._

“Uh, would Saturday morning work?”

“That’d be great. See you then.” She said waving, before turning back and addressing the next customer, “What you like today?”

~~~ 

 

_So, that’s how I ended up here on Saturday, having coffee with Y/N Y/L/N in a cute little café a few blocks from where I live._

“A werewolf or a vampire? Which would you want to be?” Y/N said leaning forward, with a grin and glimmer in her eye. _We’ve been discussing books, music, and shows that we like for the past thirty minutes. I didn’t know how much fun it is to talk about this before._

“I think a Vampire, it would be interesting.”

“Personally, I would want to be a werewolf other than the down fall of turning once a month and trying to claw off someone’s face. Well, it would depend on the person. Someone like my least favorite character, who I happen despise greatly. Though if you happened to be a vampire. I think you’d be a sexy vampire.”

“Thanks. I guess?”

“Welcome! How’s the coffee?”

“The coffee’s good. Twilight or other?”

“Depends, I’m not a big fan of Twilight. There are good parts. Both are good, the vampires and werewolves, it’s an interesting spin on the mythology.”

“Never thought of it that way, but that's true.”

Y/N glanced down at her watch and sighed,” It’s almost dinner time already. I should get going I have to do some grocery shopping before going home. Mum’s working late tonight. You could come with me if you want.”

“Alright,” Sliding out of the seat, with my coffee in hand, I offered her my hand, “Would you like to do this again sometime?”

Taking my hand and sliding out as well, smiling, she answered, “Yeah, I would.”

Biting her lip, glancing at my eyes and back down, to my lips! “Uh, could I kiss you?” Blush spreading like fire across her cheeks. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to?”

Blinking shocked at her, she continued, “I have liked you for some time, but could never get the courage to ask you out before. And it ended up being you to make the move in the first place.”

“I uh, would like kissing you. If you don’t mind?” Blushing flaring on my face. _God, I must sound stupid, I just asked her if she didn’t mind and she literately just asked me if she could kiss me. I’m an idiot._ Lips pressing on my own, pulling me out of my thoughts. I returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Sliding my hand behind her head, I pulled her closer and deepening the kiss.

“You’re not a bad kisser.” Y/N said smiling, picking up her messenger bag and slinging it across her shoulder. “See you next time.”

Pausing, she put her lips next my ear and whispered, “Spidey.”

And walked off like she didn’t just say that she knew I was a vigilante. Off out the door, to her next destanation.

“Hey! Wait up, Y/N!” Exclaiming slightly as I jog to check up with her fast stride. “I wouldn’t mind coming with you. I can spare the time to help out a lovely lady like you.”

 


End file.
